Bows and Arrows
by Aria Breuer
Summary: Post-WotR (War of the Ring). At Minas Tirith, Sam Gamgee, concerned for his master and best friend, convinces Frodo to try archery with Legolas. As they do, Merry and Pippin join the fray, allowing it to be a huge training session for all four hobbits. But is Frodo well enough for this experience? Book-verse. No slash.


**Disclaimers:** I don't own _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy. That belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and New Line Cinema. I only own this story and its plot.

 **Acknowledgements:** I'd like to thank DoctorWhovian18, Legolas and the hobbits for their ideas and help with this story. It's much appreciated.

Yes, well, this was a random idea I had when I watched "Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves". This is Post-WotR (War of the Ring), but in a way is meant to help heal Frodo of his tribulation that he went through on the quest. I hope you like it and if you could, readers, feel free to review. It would be nice to have reviews for these kind of stories again. And I will do my best to keep these characters in-character, but please inform me right away if they sound out-of-character. This is my first FrodoHealer story.

* * *

It was the third day of May. Aragorn had been crowned and his name now King Elessar. All seemed well in everyone's eyes… well, almost everyone.

Sam Gamgee worried constantly for his master. Frodo did not look well and had a hard time eating much. Even though the Ring was gone, the toil of the quest left its scars on Frodo, not just physically. Sam knew he had to try something to ease Frodo's mind.

After a slight knock on the door and a gentle greeting by Frodo – Frodo hardly showed it on his face the pain, yet the look he gave described enough of his tired behavior – Sam entered his bedroom. Frodo was eating today. That was a good sign, even if he was eating a bit slower than his normal pace. He had been through a lot, too much in Sam's forward thinking.

"Mr. Frodo, why don't we go out today? See someone in the Fellowship? It'll help you feel better. Would you like that?" asked Sam, hoping to encourage Frodo.

Lucky for Sam, Frodo was in a good mood this morning. He nodded, showing Sam that he was ready to go anytime. However, Sam stopped him before he took off away from his food. "You should eat, Mr. Frodo."

"Sam, I've had my fill of food," said Frodo. "If I eat anymore, I'm going to burst. It's all right, Sam. I'll be fine." He stood up but felt a wave of dizziness strike him. He nearly lost consciousness and fell backwards on the bed. Lucky for him that Sam was there to hold his hand, so he didn't fall over. As Sam did his best to calm him, Frodo took several slow deep breaths. Relaxing, Frodo attempted to stand up again. This time, he was lucky to be back on his feet.

Sam guided him out of his bedroom and through the stone alleyway. Eventually, Frodo told Sam he could walk, surprising the poor hobbit a little but allowing Sam to release him. Frodo was in a good mood, apparently, as he told Sam, "Do you want to race?"

"Now Mr. Frodo, you should know better. We're not children, you know," said Sam, serious.

Frodo gave a merry laugh. "Sam, we don't need to be children to race, only to remember. For old times' sake."

"I just don't want to see you break your wrist or your ankles. You still look thin," said Sam.

"So do you, Sam," said Frodo. He felt so merry this morning. It was a good feeling.

Sam eventually agreed. "All right. But we got to find Legolas. I'm sure he'll wonder how you're feelin'."

"We will, Sam. Where is Legolas anyway?" asked Frodo.

"He's right down here," said Sam, leading the charge.

It felt good to run. Frodo could feel his strength returning, the energy warming his heart. It had been a long time since he ran for fun. He wanted to enjoy it while it lasted. At last, he and Sam reached a small training courtyard for archers. There, various Gondorian archers were shooting arrows at targets, using their own bows. Legolas was among them, shooting as many bulls-eyes as he could. It was easy for Frodo to tell who Legolas was, but then Elrond's son Elladan and Elrohir were also present, training alongside their Mirkwood companion. Sam got his attention, leading Frodo over to Legolas in no time at all. Elladan and Elrohir were the first to spot the two hobbits.

Elladan spoke first. "The Ring-bearers have come at last! We've heard word of you both, but did not know when the time would be right to respond."

"Forgive Elladan. It is an honor to meet you both. I am Elrohir and my brother you've learned," said Elrohir to Frodo and Sam.

"Then you have heard of us." Frodo stared at Elladan and Elrohir for a moment, and then fell into understanding. "You're Lord Elrond's sons."

"We're twins, Frodo Baggins," said Elladan. "We're not the first elven twins. Our line has them."

"Indeed it does," said Frodo. "I am honored you're here too, both of you. Let this be our first meeting."

"And may it not be the last," said Elrohir.

"Fair words, Elrond's sons," said Legolas, entering the conversation. He turned to Frodo and Sam, "You'll have to forgive me, but I did not know you would come, if at all."

"I've seen better days. This happens to be one of them." Frodo said, "It was Sam who brought me here."

"Because I knew Frodo might want to try his hand at archery from a couple of expert elves. I did too," said Sam, sheepish and blushing from embarrassment.

Legolas was pleased, but then so were Elladan and Elrohir.

Elrohir said, "We would be honored to have such guests learn archery from the likes of us elves."

" _Frodo!_ "

Frodo spun around, stunned by Pippin's voice as he and Merry charged into the training courtyard. He was stunned because he wasn't expecting them… unless Sam told them something, like what happened when he, Merry and Pippin conspired before he began his quest. Yes, that had to be the reason.

"What are you two doing here?" Frodo had to ask anyway.

"Sam told us you would be here today. It was his idea, and Pippin and I agree. If you're doing archery, then so are we," said Merry.

Frodo gave Sam a knowing look, something that Sam couldn't avoid. Sam gave a sheepish blush, knowing he was in trouble now. He needed to present his case, fast.

"Well, Mr. Frodo. I thought we'd all take part in this," said Sam, admitting truthfully.

"You can't argue there," said Pippin.

Frodo looked at the three. They were his friends. So, he guessed this was their final conclusion to this unusual undertaking. Grinning, Frodo said to the three hobbits, "What would I ever do without you, all of you? I must be blessed to have you three."

"Well less talk now, let's shoot targets!" said Merry, revved up and ready to begin.

Frodo couldn't help letting out a merry laugh. They were all ready to begin. So, in order to settle which hobbit would be training under which elf, it was agreed that they split up in pairs, with Legolas training two hobbits only, and use the two open targets on the end: Merry and Pippin joined Elladan and Elrohir, while Frodo joined Legolas. Since Sam wanted to stay with his master, it was decided that he and Frodo stick by Legolas during this training session.

Before they began their training, Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas passed to the four hobbits children's bows. Legolas commented on the hobbit-sized bows:

"I see some Gondorian youths have been robbed of their practice bows." While he received a cheeky glare from Frodo, Legolas peered at the bows, the targets, and then at the hobbits, before telling Elladan and Elrohir. "We need to move the hobbits closer to the targets. I'm afraid these bows don't have the skill as a normal bow to shoot at long-ranged distances."

"We're not children, Legolas," said Merry, admitting the truth.

"No, but your height and your lack of using a bow needs work. It takes centuries to fire a bow, Master Merry, something which you haven't quite accomplished," said Legolas.

"Well, your cheek could use some work, Legolas," said Merry.

"Merry, are you being cheeky?" asked Frodo, curious.

"Let's just get to target practice, Frodo," said Merry, ready to start.

And so the training session began.

Sam allowed Legolas to train Frodo first, whispering in Legolas' ear, "Mr. Frodo needs this time to heal."

Legolas whispered back. "As do you, Sam. But since I know you care about Frodo, I'll train him first."

"Thank you, Legolas," said Sam, as Legolas approached Frodo.

Frodo looked prepared to begin his training; however, he was picking a loose strand of wood on his short bow that Legolas gave him. It was a small tedious act, but then he had grown used to being inside his thoughts. Legolas snapped him out of his reverie the second Frodo heard his booted footsteps.

"Ready to practice?" asked Legolas.

Frodo looked at Sam. He asked Legolas, "What about Sam?"

"Oh, I don't feel right doing archery. I insisted this be for your sake, Mr. Frodo," said Sam.

"Why not, Sam?" asked Frodo, curious.

"I don't think I'll be good at archery," said Sam.

Frodo grinned with curiosity. "Sam, you don't need to be good at archery. Besides, this is just for fun. Come on, Sam. You go first."

"I don't think…"

"Sam, we should go with Frodo's wish," said Legolas, agreeing with Frodo.

"Come on, Sam," said Frodo, stepping off to the side, so Sam could be in the center.

Merry got Pippin's attention as Legolas showed Sam how to shoot a bow properly. Sam wasn't so fantastic with archery: the first few times he missed the target, and the next couple of times he only smacked the arrow at the far white ring on the target. Merry cackled at this, feeling in the joking mood. Frodo sighed, hoping there was a way to get back at Merry for this disgrace. Legolas shot an arrow at Merry's feet.

"Hey!" Merry looked around, wondering who shot the arrow. Once again, another arrow struck the ground, followed by another few, making Merry almost dance to avoid the arrows. Frodo burst into cheery laughter. Just then, Merry saw Legolas about ready to shoot another arrow at the stone ground. "Wait! What did I do to you?"

Legolas lowered his weapon. He said, lightly, "Absolutely nothing, Merry." He grinned cheekily. "Of course, you should work on your aim more than looking at others' improved aims."

"We'll see about that," said Merry, readying his bow. Just before he could shoot, he felt an arrow zing into his hair. The arrow missed his skull, but was now stuck in his hair. He felt the tip, but also shook up. Looking behind him, Merry saw Pippin standing behind him. Pippin gave a sheepish smile, lowering his weapon fast.

Elladan told Pippin, "The first thing an archer must do is not strike their companion's hair."

"I'm sorry Merry," Pippin apologized immediately.

Frodo couldn't help staggering a few notorious laughs. Was Merry angry with Pippin? In that moment, it was hard to say. Merry, beside himself, told Pippin in the most sincere way, "Well Pippin, I'm surprised you don't try hitting the target instead of my hair. You're lucky to have missed."

"So, you're not angry?" asked Pippin. Retreating from Merry's glare, Pippin aimed for the target. He announced to everyone standing beside him, "I've got this, no trouble!" He fired and missed the target completely, the arrow smacking a bundle of hay before collapsing on the ground.

"Well trouble missed the target," said Frodo. "You need to work on your aim, Pippin."

Annoyed, Pippin asked, "Do you want to try?"

"Certainly," said Frodo. He stood in the center, readied his bow, and shot his first arrow. He must have had luck on his side, as Frodo's arrow smacked the inner ring close to the bulls-eye. He turned as Merry, Pippin, Sam, Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir clapped for his success. He hadn't done much, and yet he felt a little worn down. Not wanting to show anyone his weariness, Frodo asked the others, "Do you want to try again?"

Pippin asked Merry, "You're not going to leave that arrow in your hair, are you?"

"Can you get it out?" asked Merry, concerned and wondering why he was being picked on.

"Certainly," said Pippin, being careful to pull the arrow out without hurting Merry. In seconds, Pippin managed to pull the arrow out from Merry's scalp.

Relieved the arrow was out of his hair, but feeling some pain from where the arrow had been, Merry asked everyone, "Why are you picking on me? What did I do?"

"What didn't you do, Merry?" asked Frodo, cheekily.

"Mr. Meriadoc, you're the chief conspirator and that means you're our target for the day," said Legolas.

"I don't understand what that means, or what that entails," admitted Merry, confused. "Shall we have another go?"

"Yes," said the other hobbits, returning to their separate targets.

And so the shooting arrows at targets commenced. As it neared lunch, the hobbits wore down some. Pippin was out of his wits, and the first to respond with a complaint:

"Couldn't we stop for the day? It's getting near luncheon."

"Master Peregrin, an elf does not stop for lunch until they have successfully hit their targets," said Legolas, lightly.

"Yes, but we're not elves Legolas," said Pippin.

"Even an elf can do better than the display you four have shown today. A good archer never misses their targets," said Legolas.

"Now you're picking on us," said Merry. He gave a cheeky grin at everyone present.

Frodo, meanwhile, grew weaker and could feel it growing on him as he shot more arrows. Even though Sam looked his way, wondering if Frodo was all right truly, Frodo did his best not to show it. Eventually, Gimli walked into the training courtyard, wondering what they were all up to. Merry and Pippin looked so happy to see Gimli, while Legolas gave his dwarvish friend a respectful stare.

Gimli asked, intrigued by the current display, "And what may I ask is three young elvish princes and four young hobbits doing with bows, arrows, and targets?"

"We're practicing archery. It was Sam's idea. We thought it would help Frodo out, and make it fun for all of us," announced Merry.

Frodo gazed over at Merry absentmindedly. He was getting worse and he knew it.

Gimli huffed. Legolas told him, lightly, "Surely Master Dwarf, your skills with an axe are no match for an elf of the Woodland Realm. I doubt you could hit the bulls-eye."

Gimli looked determined to prove Legolas wrong. "Well, since you asked me so keenly, Master Elf…" As if on cue, Gimli threw one of his throwing axes at the nearest target, smacking the bulls-eye and stunning everyone. He said last, "A dwarvish throwing axe is better than a bow any day."

However, everyone's attentions diverted to Frodo, who collapsed in a sitting position on the ground. Sam rushed to Frodo's side immediately.

"Mr. Frodo, you need to get back in bed," said Sam.

"No Sam…" Frodo faltered.

But Sam knew what he was doing. "Mr. Frodo." He was filled with concern and it showed on his face.

Figuring he wasn't going to argue against Sam's reasoning, Frodo nodded silently. It was Legolas who picked him up and carried him back to his bedroom. Frodo, happy to find comfort in a familiar friend, his eyelids closed on their own. He drifted off, unaware but also smiling peacefully as he was put back in his bed. Sam watched him, concern filling his thoughts, pressing him to no end. Eventually, Frodo did awake to a marvelous feast, assorted on a silver tray.

Groggy, Frodo asked, "What is this – is this all for me?"

Sheepish, Sam said, "Call it an effort made by all us hobbits to you."

Frodo looked at Sam, surprised, "You pitched in? Thank you, Sam. But I'm amazed that you're being cheeky just now."

"I don't mean to, sir. It was you, Mr. Merry, and Mr. Pippin that did it," admitted Sam, feeling guilty.

Frodo chuckled. "I know. It's about time, Sam. It means you have a humorous side." He took a bite of his strawberry with candor. He commented in delight, "These are fresh strawberries."

"I thought you might like them," said Sam, sitting down on a chair next to Frodo's bed.

Frodo gave Sam a calm glance, "I do, Sam. Thank you for this."

"You're welcome." Sam blushed, glad to see his master so happy.

It all worked out in the end. Sam couldn't be happier for Frodo, but it made Frodo wonder if Sam had gone through so much to keep him happy. Still, it was a good day, even though things didn't turn out the way they were expecting.


End file.
